


Reset Diary: Synopsis

by Caribous (Carib0u)



Series: The Reset Diaries [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10149731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carib0u/pseuds/Caribous





	1. Notes

**This has been _completely_ revised so that entries match chapter numbers, and to base the Synopsis timeline on Maki's diary. The dates are as experienced by Maki first, and in plain text. And as experienced by Nico, in bold. A _tremendous_ amount of reconciliation and some explanation, as well as many extra events have been added. As soon as a new chapter is added I will urge everyone who uses this to start over from the start.**

**Reset Diary: Nico and Reset Diary: Maki can now be read at the same time. Some mystery elements of Nico have been removed.**


	2. Jan 01-Apr 11 2014

JANUARY 2014

Wed Jan 1

18-year old aspiring idol Yazawa Niko found critically injured in pile of bodies near a train wreck.

Thu Jan 2

µs scramble to create song and video for Niko, who is in a coma and near death.

Fri Jan 3

Local newspaper story appears on Niko - video for We Love You Niko Get Well Please goes up on NicoNico Douga.

Fri Jan 17

**[Mar 11 2011]**

**Touhoku earthquake and tsunami. Nico's friend Kaoru, cousin to one of the girls in the future Idol Research Club, and her family are missing and presumed dead.**

Fri Feb 7

**[Apr 1 2011]**

**Nico Yazawa enters Otonokizaka Academy. She creates the Idol Research Club the first day, piggybacking on the table for the Dance Club, and signs up four other members.**

FEBRUARY 2014

Feb 1-28

Niko remains in a coma.

MARCH 2014

Fri Mar 21

To her chagrin, Maki is not there when Niko wakes up, in fact, no one is.

**[May 23 2011]**

**Niko comes out of coma. Crying in the darkness and in pain, she later meets Dr. Nishikino, who asks her questions about what she remembers. She wonders how much of the school year starting April, 2011, she'll miss. She's already missed almost two months, or half the first term.**

Sat Mar 22

Maki is told not to come see Niko.

**[May 24 2011]**

**Niko is in severe pain but scheduled for more surgery now that she's conscious and can start recuperating.**

Mar 23-30

Maki is told Niko is having trouble remembering people, and fears the worst. The family still says she shouldn't visit, as it would only upset Niko.

**[May 25 2011]**

**Niko has minor surgery and is given a schedule of pain medicine. Yazawa family visits. Toujou Nozomi, a friendly acquaintance at school, surprises Niko one day by visiting with them.**

 

APRIL 2014

Thu April 3

**[May 26 2011]**

**Mama Yazawa brings replacement nikki (diary) to Niko in the hospital, says she can't find her usual nikki.**

Fri April 4

**[May 27 2011]**

**Niko starts new nikki. Niko 1st entry. Niko released, goes home with limbs in casts and crutches.**

Sat April 5

Maki sees Niko in crutches and cast, realizes she has lost her memories and becomes upset with Principal Minami, Mama Yazawa and Nozomi because Niko had to walk and train to school, even though she is in terrible pain and shouldn't be out of bed.

**[May 28 2011]**

**Niko's 2nd entry. Niko goes to school for half day. Meets her old idol club, who are leaving her. Red-haired upper-classwoman sees Niko, and says "Oh my God!" - Niko, confused, calls strange red-haired sempai "Big Sister" and asks if she knows her - behavior typical of an early middle-schooler. Niko cries while writing 3rd entry in her nikki.**

Sun Apr 6 

Maki starts writing in Niko's old nikki. Maki's 1st entry describes seeing Niko at school.

**[May 29 2011]**

**Niko cries at home while writing 3rd entry, depressed and giving up.**

Mon Apr 7 

**[May 30 2011]**

**Niko cries writing 4th entry summarizing her sad Sunday home alone.**

Tue Apr 8 

Maki's 2nd entry. Explains why she has Niko's nikki and what she plans to do about her girlfriend forgetting her.

**[May 31 2011]**

**Niko suffers complete depression, goes to bed early. Writes short anguished 5th entry. Stops writing in nikki.**

Wed April 9 

Maki's 3nd entry. Nozomi explains Niko's situation and Maki and Nozomi make up. Maki and Eli have contacted a lawyer. Eli is back in college and Nozomi will leave in a week as well, so Maki will have to help the Yazawa family.

**[June 1 2011]**

**Niko learns about circumstances of her injuries from Kokoro. Siblings all sleep together to avoid nightmares. Niko's near-death forced them to relive their father's sudden death.**

Thu Apr 10 

Maki's 4th entry. She's a little depressed over Niko's misfortune, but determined to help her.

**[June 2 2011]**

**Nozomi cheers Niko up somewhat with a phone call**

Fri Apr 11

Maki's 5th entry. She counts her blessings. Nozomi schedules a meeting with the lawyer.

**[June 3 2011]**

**Niko starts writing in nikki again. 6th entry recounts Nozomi's phone call. Later addition recounts sleeping with siblings after youngest are woken by nightmares.**

 


	3. Apr 12-Apr 17 2014

Sat Apr 12

Maki's 6th entry. Recounts her meeting with the lawyer, who feels Niko might be entitled to extra compensation.

**[June 4 2011]**

**Niko gets a wheelchair and some money from the prefecture due to their family poverty and her injuries. 7th entry.**

 

Sun Apr 13

Maki's 7th entry. She's furious that Niko being forced to go to school added to her injuries and delayed her recovery. She finishes recounting the meeting with the lawyer, and recalls when Honoka, Rin and Nozomi embarrassed Niko and Maki by telling the venues they were going to play that their duet act is called "The Tsundere-deres.

**[June 5 2011]**

**Niko's 8th entry. Niko goes in for exam at hospital. Told she needs multiple surgeries and at least a year to recover.**

 

Mon Apr 14

Maki's 8th entry. She explains that Nozomi is staying an extra few days and that Niko won't be in school this month.

**[June 6 2011]**

**Niko meets Idol Club led by Koizumi Hanayo. Re-encounters the strange redhead, named Maki, who is seemingly too distraught over something to talk. Niko notices Nozomi has filled out seemingly overnight. Niko feels the meeting was a disaster.**

**Nozomi visits Yazawas, cooks dinner, keeps Niko company. Niko is so touched she cries.**

 

Tue Apr 15

Maki's 9th entry. She recounts Niko's meeting with the Idol Research Club yesterday and agrees with Niko that it was a disaster. (Though no-one else there thought so).

**[June 7 2011]**

**Niko's 9th entry. She recounts yesterday's events.**

Wed Apr 16

**[June 8 2011]**

**Niko relaxes at home, mood much improved over last week. 10th entry. She continues to recount the meeting with the Idol Research Club.**

Thu Apr 17

Maki's 10th entry. Kokoro called. Niko thinks Kokoro is still in grade school, and is having nightmares about the crash. Niko and Maki plan their tutoring schedule at a coffee shop. Maki anxiously anticipates when they will tell Niko the truth.

**[June 9 2011]**

**Niko's 11th entry. Kokoro makes an entry in Niko's nikki, summarizing what Niko said when she was visited after coming out of a coma, and what the doctor said. Niko meets with Maki, who is to be her tutor.**

 


	4. Apr 18-Apr 23 2014

Fri Apr 18

Maki's 11th entry. She visits Nozomi to discuss Niko and accidentally overhears Nozomi on the phone telling Eli about Niko meeting the rest of Muse. Maki reflects on why she didn't get along with Niko at first - Niko basically conned her into attending Otonokizaka instead of UTX, where she'd been accepted, only to learn the Academy was in decline and slated to close. She recalls that Niko hung around UTX all the time and was the one who gave Honoka the idea of being a school idol when she met her there. Maki is surprised by Nozomi suddenly confessing her love to Eli and asking for a genuine girlfriend relationship for the two of them. Eli stays resistant. Niko and Maki have their first tutoring session. A talent agency that had grievously abused Niko in her unremembered past is seeking her out again.

**[Jun 10 2011]**

**Niko is told of even more surgeries, and that she'll be out of school doing physical therapy for at least two weeks after she leaves the hospital, where she will also have physical therapy after her next scheduled surgery. Niko's 12th entry is about meeting with her new tutor to plan the lessons.**

 

Sat Apr 19

Maki's musume nihachi ("sweet sixteen") birthday. She spends the first half of the day playing music with her parents. Nozomi brings Niko to a party for Maki at Homura, Maki spends most of the party with Niko. Eli calls to caution Maki not to get over her head in love with a girl who may not love her back anymore. She may be projecting her relationship with Nozomi onto them, however. Maki's 12th entry Maki's 12th entry updates Niko's situation and pledges to continue flirting with her.

**[Jun 11 2011]**

**Niko's 13th entry recounts Nozomi showing up to take her to her sempai's birthday party. Niko starts to think her red-haired tutor Maki is interested in her and decides she might go out with her, if it isn't serious and doesn't last past high school.**

 

Sun Apr 20 (Easter)

Maki's 13th entry. She recounts her birthday, including hugging Niko and preventing the other Muse members from letting slip to Niko that it's not June of 2011. She buys a Japanese egg candy for Niko for Easter, a holiday Niko may not even know about.

**[Jun 12 2011]**

**Niko's 14th entry gushes over Maki's party and how happy she was to be there. She confides to her diary that she suspects Nozomi is romantically interested in Eli, and that Maki is romantically interested in HER. She admits she might have semi-romantic feelings for Maki developing. Niko does know about Easter and wishes, for the little kids sake, they'd celebrate it in Japan.**

 

Mon Apr 21

Maki's 14th entry is simply pasting in a clipping of the article about Niko being found nearly dead at the scene of a large train derailment.

**[Jun 13 2011]**

**Niko's 15th entry lists her "Seven Mysteries" including both herself and Maki.**

 

Tue Apr 22

**[Jun 14 2011]**

**Niko's 16th entry follows up on her 7 mysteries. Niko is woken by a nightmare where she hears a threatening voice saying something about a letter. Unable to return to sleep, she writes a somewhat depressive poem in English, in the Pushkin sonnet form Eli showed her once while chatting with Nozomi. She adds it to that days entry.**

Wed Apr 23

Maki's 15th entry updates Niko's progress and PT schedule. She recalls the time ARISE praised everyone in Muse but Niko and reads Niko's nikki to find out that Niko was devastated by that.


	5. Apr 24-Apr 28 2014

Thu Apr 24

Maki's 16th entry. By coincidence, Kira Tsubasa called to ask about how Niko is. Maki confronts Tsubasa about hurting Niko's feelings. Tsubasa counters by saying both ARISE and Muse were immature high school girls, and both groups hurt Niko's feelings. She recommends that Maki "re-raise" Niko so people will treat her better.

 

Fri Apr 25

Maki's 17th entry explains how Muse found out she was gay for Niko (among other members), aided by reading what Niko wrote about it. Maki fell asleep in the club room and talked in her sleep about having sex with Niko, Rin and Umi. She then describes Niko and Maki's date (which was depicted in Episode 1 of Season 2 of Love Live! School Idol Project). During that date Maki suddenly kissed Niko fiercely, and the moment was captured by a nearby foreign tourist with a camera. She pastes in the comforting email Umi sent her about her dream.

Maki's 18th entry describes her visit to Niko at the hospital and the sad irony that Niko doesn't realize they are discussing her when they talk about memory-loss patients. She pledges to restore Niko to the stage within a year.

**[Jun 17 2011]**

**Niko's 17th entry relates that she's been re-admitted to the hospital for surgeries and physical therapy. She describes a tutoring visit by Maki, who is apparently going to study memory loss in college. She notes that Maki, who she sees as sensitive and tenderhearted, is near tears when they discuss her books on the subject. Later that night she writes that Maki left candy eggs hidden all over her hospital room.**

 

 

Sat Apr 26

**[Jun 18 2011]**

**Niko's 18th entry tells about her middle-school friendship with Nitta Rin's young cousin Kaoru. But when she mentions that she's going to ask Kaoru to join the idol club, her mother tells her that Kaoru's family perished in a natural disaster. Nico is hearbroken.**

Maki's 19th entry details Maki confronting Nozomi on how µ's treated Nico after she joined. Nozomi counters that Tsubasa is right: Nico should be re-raised by Maki so as not to fall into the traps she did the first time around. Maki reflects that Nico's reaction to Kaoru's death doesn't bode well for how she'll take the news that she lost nearly three years of her life.

 

Sun Apr 27

Maki's 20th entry summarizes a tearful surprise call from Kira Tsubasa, who has decided that A-RISE trieated Nico badly. She pledged to do all she could to help Maki and Nico

 

Mon Apr 28

Maki's 21st entry describes Niko's first physical therapy session and catches up with the various issues and problems she's been dealing with. Maki resolves to be strong, and not coddle Niko when it comes to schoolwork, physical therapy, or voice training.

**[Jun 20 2011]**

**Niko's 19th entry describes meeting her physical therapist, who makes veiled allusions teasing her about liking girls, which mystifies and mortifies her. Niko notes Maki was there as well, and has volunteered to help Niko with her PT once she's an out-patient. She becomes more convinced that Maki is interested in her romantically.**

 


End file.
